Light My Way
by VBroatch
Summary: Jamie falls in love with Misty while the world is ending. This is my first fanfic ever so please let me know what you think ;D
1. Found

Jamie lay awake on the floor of abandoned shack. How long he had been there; he had no clue, but what he did know was that he couldn't leave. No matter how hungry or lonely he was. Slowly and quietly the brunette got up and took two steps over to the sink. He turned the handle and put his head under the water to get a drink. His Body ached everywhere from sleeping on the cold, hard floor. And he knew it wouldn't be long before they found him. Just like they did his parents, sisters, friends and the one person he wished were here most, his girlfriend Margot.

As he sat down on the floor and started to carve into it to keep his mind occupied, her heard a crash from just outside. Jamie leapt to his feet and peeked through a small hole in the wall. There were at least 20 of them coming straight for the shack and if he didn't hide and hide quickly, he would become one of them. Just like everyone else he knew.

"Shit" he cursed as he looked around the room for a place to hide. There was nothing, notta, zip! Then he stepped on a piece of the floor and the floored boards opened up swallowing him whole. He didn't scream or make a sound as the floor above him closed and he landed softly in an underground tunnel. Well wasn't this convenient he thought as he started to walk down it. He was hoping that none of the infected where in it or would be waiting at the end of it or following behind.

Jamie ran fast down that tunnel. Faster then he ever ran before. The only sound was the thud of his shoes. He really wanted things to work out good and wanted to find survivors so badly. The last time he had any human contact was about 3 months ago. That's when this whole thing started. It scared him really bad at how fast it spread and when it hit his town it scared him even more. He had no idea if anyone was alive and hiding or nothing. Jamie was so surprised that he even made it out alive.

All of a sudden Jamie hit something with his foot and went flying to the ground. Then he heard something moving towards him, but thanks to the darkness of the tunnel he wasn't able to see what it was. Quickly he got up but was hit in the head with something hard and was sent flying right back to the ground. Again he tried to get up but the same thing happened, but this time everything went quiet and he didn't feel himself hitting the ground.


	2. Safe House

So for this chapter I didn't know if I should have it in Jamie's point of view or if i should have it in Misty's point of view. I decided to make both and then showed them to some friends. They told me to use both of them. Please let me know what you think and let me know if you think I should mix them or should leave them or stick to just one person. Thanks.

* * *

_Jamie_

When Jamie woke, he was on something soft with something soft and warm covering him, his belly was full and he heard talking coming from somewhere. At first he thought that the past 3 months had all been a dream. But then he sat up and a headache hit him hard, which reminded him of the events of the past evening. Jamie looked around, he was sitting on a nice bed in a bedroom with a sole candle to light it up.

"Hello?" he asked as he examined the room. The door opened and a bit of light poured in but was soon gone as the door was shut. Jamie squinted his eyes to see who was entering the room. "Shhh" a female voice said softly "You're safe, ok?" Jamie just gave her a small nod. They had found him, or he had found them. He didn't know but he was safe! And there were other people! His body filled with relief.

"You must have a bad headache, the girl said. "That bump on your head is pretty big" Jamie reached up and felt the bump he winced. The bump was huge and someone had put stitches into it. After he examined it for a while he brought his hand down. The girl sat beside him. "What's your name?" she asked nicely. "And how old are you?" Jamie looked at her for a second. "You tell me your name and how old you are first."

The girl gave a little chuckle. "My name is Misty Allen and I'm 18 years old" " she stated. "Now yours?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "I'm Jamie Jordanson and I'm 19. Where are we?" he looked at her questioningly. He liked it here; it had food, water, warmth and comfort. It had all the things he had been lacking the past few months. The things he didn't want to leave.

"We are in a safe house in the middle of the forest underground. The only way in is through tunnels, just like the one we found you in. How did you get there any ways?" She asked curiously. Jamie thought it over, he couldn't really remember because of being hit on the head but he thought hard. Finally he remembered. "I have been hiding in that little shack for some time now. It wasn't the best place to stay but at least it was safe." Misty nodded.

"You are a lucky boy Jamie. That shack was destroyed moments after you came into the tunnels. None of the infected got through though, thankfully." She informed him with a smile. "Well, I should go get my chores done. You just rest up Jamie." He nodded at her. "Thank you Mrs. Allen" he said politely. "Cal me Misty" she said as she got up and went to the door. "Rest well." He watched as she blew out the candle and walked out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Jamie lay in the darkness thinking over the past few days. He was thankful for having what he did and only hoped for the best to come. The brunette boy snuggled more into the bed and covered himself from head to toe with the blanket and waited for the unconsciousness to hit him. It soon did and he slept soundly.

_Misty_  
Misty was sitting in the small tunnel with Ben (her older brother), Matthew, and Shia. She was the youngest out of the group. They had been sitting in silence for the past few hours on guard duty. All of a sudden there were small thuds on the ground. At first she just thought it was the boys. "Hush down guys," she whispered to them. "We ain't doin' nuthing" Matthew, the oldest of the group, whispered back. Misty stiffened as the thudding got louder. "They're coming!" she said in a panicked whisper. "Get ready!"

The thudding grew louder and louder. The blond clutched the handle of the frying pan and blew out the candle, which was the sole source of light. She listened quietly as the thudding grew louder. "It seems to be only one." She whispered to the boys. "Shhh!" they shot back at her quietly. The noise now seemed to be right in front of them.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a body hitting the ground. Misty started swinging the frying pan around like crazy. It finally came in contact with whatever or whoever it was. She kept swinging with so much violence, she promised she would keep everyone safe and she wasn't going to let one slimy infected person get past her. The frying pan made contact this time and she heard the thud of the body but this time it didn't get up.

The tunnel burst with light as Shia lit a candle. "Oh no!" she exclaimed seeing that she had just knocked some innocent boy unconscious. "I thought he was infected!" she felt so bad now. "We have to get him to the house and fixed up!" Matthew, Ben and Shia all nodded at once.

Matthew and Ben put their stuff down and went to pick up the boy since they were the oldest. Shia held set the candle down and started packing up their weapons. Misty helped pack up the weapons but Shia wouldn't let her carry any home. Instead he handed her the candle. Misty hated how they always treated her like that. "That's no fair! I can carry something other then the candle! And it's no fair how you guys only let me have the frying pan!" she whined at them. "Maybe if you weren't such a cry baby then you would be able to use a gun or carry things" Ben shot back at her. Misty hated it how, ever since her parents became infected, Ben took charge and decided to be the boss of her.

Misty stayed quiet for the rest of the walk home and held the candle to light the way. Once they had gotten back, she was told to go prepare a room for the boy. She did as she was told and got one of the empty rooms ready. She put new sheets on the bed and tidied the room up a bit. After she was done, she went to the kitchen to eat some food.

When she reached the kitchen it was empty. She decided that maybe she could sneak a snack without getting in trouble. Again she thought it was no fair that her brother got snacks all the time without getting in trouble yet she would. So she snooped around the kitchen quietly. "Jackpot!" she whispered to herself as she found a secret stash of chocolate. Quickly she stuffed as much as she could in her pocket and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

As she passed the bedroom doors she would say the name of the person who stayed there, or she would say empty. "Meghan, Jeff, empty, Ashlee, empty, Wayne, Rob, empty, empty…" then she stopped at the new boy's room. She hadn't gotten his name yet thanks to her knocking him out. Quietly she opened the door to his room and walked in.

She could see the boy as he lay on the bed. "Hello?" she heard him say. "Shhh" Misty replied as she walked over to the bed. "You're safe, ok?" She said and watched him give her a small nod. "You must have a bad headache," Misty said. "That bump on your head is pretty big." She watched as he felt the bump. She felt really bad for hurting him and she wished she hadn't done so much damage. "What's your name?" she asked nicely. "And how old are you?" She waited patiently for him to answer. "You tell me your name and how old you are first."

Misty couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "My name is Misty Allen and I'm 18 years old" " she stated. "Now yours?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "I'm Jamie Jordanson and I'm 19. Where are we?" he looked at her questioningly.

"We are in a safe house in the middle of the forest underground. The only way in is through tunnels, just like the one we found you in. How did you get there any ways?" She asked curiously. She waited for him to reply, he seemed to forget how he had gotten there. . Finally he spoke. "I have been hiding in that little shack for some time now. It wasn't the best place to stay but at least it was safe." Misty nodded.

"You are a lucky boy Jamie. That shack was destroyed moments after you came into the tunnels. None of the infected got through though, thankfully." She informed him with a smile. "Well, I should go get my chores done. You just rest up Jamie." She planned on visiting him soon. "Thank you Mrs. Allen" he said politely. "Call me Misty" she said as she got up and went to the door. "Rest well." She blew out the candle and exited the room, closing the door gently behind her.

And with the day coming to an end, she retired to her room.


End file.
